


Complimenti

by argentoheart



Series: Sei storie per sei giorni - Otayuri Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek is 20, Slice of Life, Social Media (mentioned), Yuri is 18
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Yuri dorme in modo ridicolo, ad Otabek piacciono gli occhi di Yuri, ci sono alcuni problemi di comunicazione da risolvere e tanto, forse troppo, fluff mattutino.Dal testo:L’orologio digitale, ancora un po’ sfocato per via della sua vista mattutina, segnava le nove meno dieci, e Otabek si maledisse per essersi svegliato prima del suono della sveglia, come al solito.[...]La disattivò con un paio di tocchi svogliati, prima di rigirarsi su se stesso e incontrare la sagoma del suo ragazzo che dormiva a pancia in su, con tutte le coperte attorcigliate alle gambe.





	

_[Day Two: Social Media]_

 

Il caldo estivo e umido di Almaty entrava dalla finestra socchiusa, insieme ai pochi raggi di sole che filtravano attraverso la tenda chiara che si muoveva piano, ma non perché entrasse una qualche brezza da fuori; nella penombra della stanza l’aria era pesante e il ventilatore, puntato direttamente sul letto dalle lenzuola sfatte che occupava la maggior parte dello spazio, riusciva a malapena a smuoverla.

Uno dei due corpi distesi sul letto si mosse piano, una mano che andava a grattare il petto coperto da una leggera peluria scura.

Otabek si passò le dita sugli occhi, per eliminare i residui del sonno, prima di voltarsi a sinistra verso il comodino e premere alla cieca il tasto di accensione del telefono. L’orologio digitale, ancora un po’ sfocato per via della sua vista mattutina, segnava le nove meno dieci, e Otabek si maledisse per essersi svegliato prima del suono della sveglia, come al solito. Non che avesse bisogno di svegliarsi presto, visto che la stagione era parecchio lontana e lui era in vacanza per un paio di settimane, ma se fosse dipeso dal suo orologio biologico, non avrebbe lasciato il letto almeno fino a mezzogiorno, e non aveva intenzione di spendere metà della sua giornata in un modo così futile. La disattivò con un paio di tocchi svogliati, prima di rigirarsi su se stesso e incontrare la sagoma del suo ragazzo che dormiva a pancia in su, con tutte le coperte attorcigliate alle gambe (probabilmente le aveva calciate via nel sonno per il caldo). Yuri era tanto aggraziato da sveglio, quanto poco lo era da addormentato. La sua espressione era rilassata, sì, ma niente labbra rosee delicatamente socchiuse e capelli sparsi sul cuscino come un’aureola dorata, proprio no. Yuri dormiva con la bocca quasi spalancata, e spesso sbavava proprio per quel motivo, inoltre i suoi capelli diventavano la brutta imitazione di un nido abbandonato. Era carino? Sì. Era la visione celestiale che tutti, compreso Otabek, si sarebbero aspettati? No, ma ormai ci si era abituato e, francamente, non avrebbe voluto che fosse in nessun altro modo.

Stirò le braccia verso l’alto, scivolandogli vicino; un’altra cosa che non avrebbe cambiato per nessun motivo al mondo, era l’odore di Yuri, cosa che potrebbe sembrare un po’ strana, detta così, ma che davvero non lo era. E non lo era semplicemente perché Yuri e Otabek stavano insieme già da parecchi mesi, e Otabek aveva il permesso e il diritto di affondare il naso nel collo di Yuri tutte le volte che voleva. Proprio come in quel momento.

Sentì Yuri muoversi, mentre le narici captavano il profumo delicato di camomilla del suo shampoo e il sentore un po’ più forte del sottile strato di sudore che gli si era formato sulla pelle durante la notte. Yuri chiuse la bocca, prima di piegare un braccio e posarlo sulle spalle di Otabek.

«Mmh-giorno Beka.» Mugugnò, la voce un po’ roca.

«Buongiorno.» Gli rispose lui, senza accennare a volersi muovere da quel punto e anzi, aprendo le labbra per succhiare piano la pelle di Yuri.

«Non credi di avermi lasciato abbastanza succhiotti?» Lo prese in giro il biondo, memore della notte passata e della bocca di Otabek su ogni centimetro di pelle che era riuscito a raggiungere. Non si spostò, però, anzi alzò il mento in modo che lui potesse avere più spazio.

Otabek sbuffò. «No.» replicò. Aveva una seria dipendenza dal modo in cui la carnagione chiara di Yuri si scuriva sotto le sue labbra e non avrebbe smesso fino a quando non fosse stato Yuri a dirgli di farlo.

Risalì piano verso la sua mascella, succhiando anche lì, per una volta senza preoccuparsi di lasciare segni, cosa a cui avrebbe fatto attenzione se fossero stati a San Pietroburgo e non ad Almaty. Non che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto marchiare l’intero corpo di Yuri, anche in Russia, ma sapeva che lui non era tipo da dimostrazioni pubbliche d’affetto, soprattutto perché un succhiotto avrebbe significato un interrogatorio da parte di Mila e Victor (che erano proprio due comari chiacchierone quando si trattava di certe cose), e soprattutto delle sue fan, le quali tendevano a fare una radiografia completa di Yuri ogni qualvolta uscisse in pubblico, investendolo di domande su di lui e su Otabek e sul loro rapporto. La gente ormai sapeva che stavano insieme, ma a nessuno dei due piaceva enfatizzare troppo la loro relazione.

Se l’account Instagram di Victor era diventato una miniera di fotografie di Yuuri, addormentato, appena sveglio, sorridente, assopito sul divano con Makkachin, mentre pattinava, e selfies mal fatti dei loro baci e pose romantiche, Otabek e Yuri tendevano a mantenere un profilo più basso. Qualcosa c’era: Yuri aveva sempre avuto l’abitudine di fare fotografie mentre erano in moto, anche quando non stavano ancora insieme, e lì erano palesemente abbracciati, per non parlare di quelle fatte davanti ai monumenti delle città che avevano visitato, con le teste vicine e i corpi inclinati l’uno verso l’altro, ma niente di troppo intimo; fino a quel momento la cosa più esplicita presente, ed era sull’account di Yuri, era un selfie del collo nudo di Yuri piegato di lato, in un elegante arco e le dita di Otabek posate su di esso, sfiorandolo appena, il pollice nascosto dietro l’orecchio.

Non era stata scattata con premeditazione: Otabek gli si era solo avvicinato alle spalle, con la sola intenzione di sedersi sul letto dietro di lui e approfittare del fatto che fosse senza maglietta e Yuri stava, come al solito, giocherellando con la fotocamera, catturando il momento per puro caso. L’aveva pubblicata perché _era molto artistica_ , così gli aveva detto, cosa con cui Otabek si era trovato d’accordo; il contrasto tra il colore della loro pelle e l’ombra proiettata dalla sua mano sulla clavicola sporgente di Yuri rendevano quella foto degna di un professionista; c’era inoltre una spontaneità intrinseca in quel gesto che rendeva la foto unica nel suo genere, il sorriso di Yuri svelato solo da un angolo della bocca lievemente sollevato, quasi invisibile al margine.

Inutile dire che nel giro di mezz’ora la foto aveva fatto il giro di tutto il web, e con tutta probabilità era stata stampata e appesa nella camera di ogni fangirl esistente. Yuri l’aveva presa con filosofia, sorprendendo Otabek, e aveva anche aggiunto la descrizione _#relationshipgoals_ _with @otabek-altin_ , scatenando una nuova ondata di isteria di massa, perché con quelle parole aveva messo fine alla guerra tra chi diceva che lui e Otabek fossero solo amici e chi invece sosteneva che ci fosse qualcosa di più. Dopo quello, Otabek si era dovuto sorbire la sua espressione furba e fiera di sé per tutta la giornata, salvo poi sentirlo lamentare perché gli si erano intasati tutti i social a causa delle notifiche.

Ridacchiò nel ricordarsi come Yuri si fosse gettato su di lui sul divano del suo appartamento a San Pietroburgo, con un grugnito frustrato, esigendo d’essere coccolato per tutto il resto della serata.

«Perché ridi?» Gli chiese il Yuri disteso sotto di lui.

« _Relationship Goals with Otabek Altin._ » Gli ricordò e si beccò un pizzicotto sul fianco in risposta. Boccheggiò nel mezzo di una seconda risatina e scattò involontariamente all’indietro, trascinandosi Yuri addosso; rimase spiazzato quando questi, i capelli tutti spostati verso destra, si tirò sulle ginocchia, le mani che si facevano strada sul suo addome nudo, prima di strizzargli di nuovo i fianchi e strappargli un’ennesima risata sospirata.

«Yu-Yuri!» Otabek provò a ritirare le ginocchia al petto, così da mettere spazio tra se stesso e il corpo di Yuri, senza però riuscirci, perché Yuri scelse proprio quel momento per tornare a distendersi sopra di lui, bloccando il suo movimento.

Sfortunatamente per Otabek, il suo fidanzato non soffriva particolarmente il solletico, quindi non aveva mezzi per difendersi da quelle dita lunghe e ben allenate a trovare i punti più sensibili che lo facevano scattare come in preda alle convulsioni.

Da quando Yuri aveva scoperto che c’era un modo per ridurre Otabek ad un corpo tremante e con il fiato corto per le risate, raggiungere esattamente quello stato il numero maggiore di volte possibile sembrava essere diventato l’obiettivo della sua vita.

Gli stuzzicò lo stomaco, affondando le dita nel suo addome contratto e sentendolo gemere. «Quando la finirai di prendermi in giro, allora la smetterò, ma fino a quel momento…» ed enfatizzò quell’affermazione con una mano a solleticargli il retro delle ginocchia.

«Va be-eh-ne. Yuri. Scusa!» L’ultima parola degenerò in una risata più lunga delle altre che lasciò Otabek completamente senza fiato e fece capire a Yuri che era il momento di smetterla, se non voleva ritrovarselo svenuto per carenza di ossigeno.

Aspettò che prendesse un paio di respiri profondi e che il suo petto ricominciasse a muoversi con un certo ritmo, prima di ricoprirgli l’intero viso di piccoli e veloci baci a stampo.

«Guarda che anche questo mi fa solletico.» Lo informò Otabek, senza però sembrare troppo infastidito da quelle attenzioni. Immediatamente, i baci di Yuri presero concentrarsi sulla sua bocca, fino a quando la sua lingua non provò a sgusciare tra le labbra chiuse dell’altro. Ci riuscì, dopo qualche tentativo, perché Otabek non aveva intenzione di rendergliela facile.

«Meglio?» Gli sorrise.

Otabek alzò una mano per spostargli una ciocca arruffata di capelli che gli oscurava la fronte e gli occhi, perché era già sveglio da parecchi minuti e non li aveva ancora visti per bene, cosa che lo infastidiva. «Meglio.» rispose al suo sorriso.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, nascondendosi nel suo collo. «Non mi guardare in quel modo…» borbottò e Otabek non ebbe bisogno di vedere la sua espressione per sapere che aveva messo il broncio. Posò una mano sulla sua testa bionda e prese ad accarezzargli la cute.

«Come?» Chiese, un po’ per prenderlo in giro, un po’ perché davvero non capiva a cosa si stesse riferendo.

«In quel modo… non guardarmi negli occhi in quel modo.» Si lamentò lui. Aveva sentito benissimo l’ironia dietro la domanda di Otabek e non sapeva bene se arrabbiarsi o affondare la fronte contro di lui ancora di più. Otabek però aveva altri programmi: gli prese il viso tra le mani, e lo portò davanti al proprio.

I suoi occhi scuri esplorarono per l’ennesima volta il suo viso chiaro e imbronciato, i pollici che gli scostavano le ciocche di capelli tornate al loro posto; il verde degli occhi di Yuri brillava alla luce soffusa e Otabek gli sfiorò gli zigomi. «Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi.» sorrise al rossore che colorò le guance di Yuri, mentre lui inclinava il collo di lato, come per celarlo.

«Lo so…» mugugnò. «Anche a me piacciono i tuoi.» disse infine, e Otabek credette di aver sentito male. Fissò Yuri per qualche secondo, mentre il viso di quest’ultimo diventava scarlatto.

Yuri a volte era ancora un mistero: quel ragazzo poteva far sesso con lui e dirgli molto chiaramente cosa voleva e come lo voleva, eppure riuscire ad arrossire furiosamente dopo avergli detto una cosa tanto dolce ed innocente.

«Smettila di fissarmi come se avessi visto un fantasma. È ovvio che mi piacciano i tuoi occhi.» stava di nuovo borbottando ed evitava lo sguardo di Otabek.

«Non è ovvio, e non me l’avevi mai detto.» disse in un sussurro fievole. Yuri aveva abbassato la testa, ma Otabek riusciva a vedere il piccolo sorriso che gli sollevava gli angoli della bocca. Rotolò di lato, dandogli la schiena, e Otabek lo prese come un invito ad abbracciarlo: era un po’ fastidioso per via del caldo, ma il ventilatore rendeva tutto più sostenibile.

«Non pensavo che ci fosse bisogno di dirle, queste cose.» gli sentì dire, piano, come se stesse soppesando le parole. «Pensavo fosse scontato, visto che stiamo insieme.» Si strinse le braccia al petto e Otabek capì che si sentiva a disagio; Yuri non era un esperto di relazioni, nessuno dei due lo era, ma se Otabek riusciva a compensare questa mancanza con l’età, Yuri aveva ancora tutto da capire ed imparare.

«Non devi dirle per forza, se non vuoi.» lo rassicurò e Yuri si rilassò impercettibilmente, pur continuando a strofinare i piedi tra loro, come faceva quando era nervoso. Otabek infilò una gamba tra le sue, per fermare quel movimento. «Però è bello sentirtelo dire.»

Yuri lo capiva, quello che Otabek gli stava dicendo. Spesso si accorgeva di come lui lo guardasse, quando erano insieme, e anche se non si era ancora del tutto abituato al modo in cui i suoi occhi scuri sembravano studiare il suo viso, la sua figura, il suo corpo, a Yuri piaceva cogliere quelle attenzioni da parte di Otabek, era una cosa che lo faceva star bene. E succedeva lo stesso quando Otabek gli faceva capire, con un tocco più lungo, o una frase, che gli piacevano alcuni suoi particolari. I suoi occhi, per esempio, erano stati la prima cosa che Otabek gli aveva detto di amare, poi era stato il turno del suo profumo, e poi ancora delle sue gambe, e Yuri non era riuscito a trattenere i sorrisi e il rossore nel sentirgli dire quelle cose. Quindi sì, Yuri capiva cosa intendesse Otabek, quando diceva che era bello sentirselo dire, solo che non aveva mai trovato il momento adatto per farlo, o forse proprio il coraggio.

Era facile per Otabek perché, nonostante il suo aspetto un po’ apatico e la sua immancabile espressione indecifrabile, non era il tipo di persona che riusciva a tenersi le cose dentro; qualunque cosa gli venisse in mente, la diceva senza troppi drammi ed era una delle cose che Yuri apprezzava di più del suo carattere.

Yuri non era come lui; gli veniva ancora difficile esprimere i propri pensieri e le proprie emozioni in modo lineare ed era soprattutto una persona che dava più peso ai fatti che alle parole. Per questo aveva pensato che non ci fosse bisogno di rimarcare su quei particolari, aveva pensato che chiedere a Otabek di guardarlo mentre facevano l’amore fosse un suggerimento sufficiente a fargli capire che sì, gli piacevano i suoi occhi un po’ allungati e scuri come non ne aveva mai visti.

Però, se a Otabek piaceva così tanto che lui glielo dicesse, l’avrebbe fatto più spesso, a cominciare da quel momento.

Prese un respiro profondo, lasciando che l’aria spazzasse via la tensione residua dalle sue spalle ancora strette e contratte e si lasciò andare nell’abbraccio del suo fidanzato. «Comunque mi piacciono davvero. I tuoi occhi, intendo.» provò, non del tutto sicuro della riuscita. Non era bravo con le parole, Otabek avrebbe dovuto saperlo ed apprezzare il tentativo.

Otabek ridacchiò, il suono soffocato tra i suoi capelli. «Grazie, Yura.» poi si tirò un po’ indietro. «Però puoi fare meglio di così.» concluse con un sorriso sghembo. Yuri sperò per lui che fosse pronto ad un nuovo attacco di solletico.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ed anche la seconda storia per L’Otayuri week è andata!  
> Non vi si sono ancora cariati i denti per l’immane quantità di fluff contenuta in questa fan fiction?  
> A parte questo e la mia solita demenza, ci tengo intanto a ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno letto, poi, visto che non sono io se non blatero almeno un po’, lasciatemi spendere due parole sull’immagine finale, perché io adoro particolarmente questa fanart.  
> Per prima cosa, tutti i crediti vanno alla bravissima pidgy-draws che potete trovare su [Tumblr](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/). Sono legata molto a questa fanart perché mi è stata regalata dall’artista stessa in occasione di un contest da lei indetto per San Valentino. Avendo vinto il contest (momento di fortuna sfacciata) avevo diritto ad una fanart di una coppia a mio piacimento, e le ho chiesto di disegnare qualcosa per questa storia.  
> Questa ragazza è preziosa e talentuosissima, quindi se avete Tumblr andate a darle il riconoscimento che si merita!  
> Credo di aver detto tutto! Ringrazio la mia beta _Lady di inchiostro_ e vi invito a lasciare un kudos o un commento, se la storia vi è piaciuta, o anche se non vi è piaciuta, sono aperta a tutte le critiche e qualsiasi commento mi renderebbe molto felice!  
> Buon proseguimento!


End file.
